The Resurrection
by thedosanddontsofusingaknife
Summary: Five Hogwarts students are about to bash heads with some of the deadliest Death Eaters who are trying to revive the Dark Lord. No Canon Character relations please.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my SYOC. The plot is basically a group of Death Eaters are getting together and trying to raise Voldemort from the dead, and a group of fourth years have to stop them. So I need five main characters, and they will be fourth years, but it's first come first served. I will use everyone that is sent in though. I will also need Death Eaters, wizards/witch's parents/guardians, and teachers. I would also like some enemies of our main characters, like Draco-ish characters. I want the genders to be somewhat equal so I will only accept three of one gender and two of the other. You can submit two students (or three if one's a enemy), and as many Death Eaters, parents/guardians, and teachers as you want. Submit through PM only. Sorry, I forgot to say this so everyone who submitted through review, I will still use.**

Random Teacher's POV

The words the Headmaster had just said to me ran through my head over and over. Two words, two silly words, but they had so much meaning. 'They're forming.' The Death Eaters were forming, getting together. And we knew why, too. They were planning to resurrect the Dark Lord. They would bring him back, or try to. They had to be stopped. The whole student body was in danger. And not only them. Everyone was, wizards and muggles alike.

**So, here's the forms. Oh, and one more thing. No Mary Sue's/ Gary Stu's. If I find one I will add really stupid flaws. Unless you want them to be deathly afraid of refrigerators I would give them your own flaws. Use the student form or any enemies.**

**Student**

**Name:**

**Year:**

**Gender:**

**Parents/ Guardian:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Romance:**

**1 of the 5?:**

**Willing to have them die? (doesn't mean they will):**

**House:**

**Wand Makeup:**

**Brief History:**

**Teacher**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Teaches:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Willing to have them die?: House (when they were a student):**

**Brief History:**

**Death Eater**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Brief History:**

**Parent/Guardian**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Parent/Guardian:**

**Parent/Guardian to:**

**If Guardian, how did they come to be the guardian:**

**Muggle or Witch/Wizard?:**

**If Witch/Wizard, what house were they?:**

**Brief History:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second list of characters. I made some, too, but none of them are of the five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The Five:

Rachel Dorchadas, female, Gryffindor, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Claire Brighton, female, Gryffindor, demigodsunited

Charlie Bicondova, female, Ravenclaw, jimmyjr88

Deno Kane, male, Gryffindor, Sasaui Uchiha

*Empty, has to be male*

My characters (who you can request for a rivalry, friendship, romance)

Thalia Willis, female, 4th year, Gryffindor

Derek Strong, male, 5th year, Gryffindor

Kailey Elm, female, 4th year, Hufflepuff

Henry Blake, male, 4th year, Ravenclaw

Gregor Felice, male, 4th year, Slytherin

Other Students:

Laura Brighton, female, 6th year, Gryffindor, demigodsunited

Hector Tad, male, 5th year, Ravenclaw, neveragainsetup

Cherry Lakelin, female, 4th year, Gryffindor, neveragainsetup

Chrystena Ceneddie Jaquelinn Rosen, female, 4th year, Hufflepuff guest

Kathleen "Kate" Walsh, female, 4th year, Gryffindor, guest

Fayth Zachraih Beccom, female, 4th year, Ravenclaw, ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie

Death Eaters:

Elias Roade, male, neveragainsetup

Averisa Carde, female, demigodsunited

Teachers:

Avalon Symmetris, Divination, demigodsunited

Rebecca Feob, Potions, guest


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is the final list. The SYOC is now closed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The Five:

Rachel Dorchadas, female, Gryffindor, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Claire Brighton, female, Gryffindor, demigodsunited

Charlie Bicondova, female, Ravenclaw, jimmyjr88

Deno Kane, male, Gryffindor, Sasaui Uchiha

Aaron DuAul, male, Gryffindor, The-Mixed-Up-Girl

My characters (who you can request for a rivalry, friendship, romance)

Thalia Willis, female, 4th year, Gryffindor

Derek Strong, male, 5th year, Gryffindor

Kailey Elm, female, 4th year, Hufflepuff

Henry Blake, male, 4th year, Ravenclaw

Gregor Felice, male, 4th year, Slytherin

Other Students:

Laura Brighton, female, 6th year, Gryffindor, demigodsunited

Hector Tad, male, 5th year, Ravenclaw, neveragainsetup

Cherry Lakelin, female, 4th year, Gryffindor, neveragainsetup

Chrystena Ceneddie Jaquelinn Rosen, female, 4th year, Hufflepuff, guest

Kathleen "Kate" Walsh, female, 4th year, Gryffindor, guest

Fayth Zachraih Beccom, female, 4th year, Ravenclaw, ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie

Alice Treem, female, 4th year, Gryffindor, sighttoseewasme

Eric Wrought, male, 4th year, Hufflepuff, sighttoseewasme

Cicily Long, female, 4th year, Slytherin, sighttoseewasme

Haiku Stray, male, 4th year, Slytherin, Sasaui Uchiha

Death Eaters:

Elias Roade, male, neveragainsetup

Averisa Carde, female, demigodsunited

Hunter Stray, male, Sasaui Uchiha

Ursula Lane, female, sighttoseewasme

Rodrick Roller, male, sighttoseewasme

Exceeri Le Deer, female, neveragainsetup

Elya Roade, female, neveragainsetup

Cathiren Julyete Melenne Rosen, female, guest

Alana Deed, female, demigodsunited

Eramis Deed, male, demigodsunited

Evaly Deed, female, demigodsunited

Teachers:

Avalon Symmetris, Divination, demigodsunited

Rebecca Feob, Potions, guest

Darren Drake, DADA, Sasaui Uchiha

Emily House, Herbology, sighttoseewasme

Serenity House, Charms, sighttoseewasme

Parents/Guardians

Ilise Rebekkah Devahn Rosen, female, guest

Candice Brighton, female, demigodsunited

Emmitt Brighton, male, demigodsunited

Clarice Lawyer, female, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Heather Lakelin, female, neveragainsetup

Rick Lakelin, male, neveragainsetup

Wesley Treem, male, sighttoseewasme


End file.
